


Home

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DSOD spoilers, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: It seemed like Mokuba was always asking Seto to come home.Spoilers for DSoD.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



 

Home

“Big Brother?” Mokuba poked his head into the Seto’s office on the space station, frowning when he found just an empty room. It was well past Mokuba’s bedtime, but he wasn’t about to leave his brother here and have him pull another all-nighter. So he huffed and stepped back, letting the door hiss close. If Seto wasn’t in his office, then he was in the lab.

He ignored the stunning view out the windows of the station as he made he way to the lower level. Being in space was cool and all, and having a space station with connecting elevator was an achievement for Kaiba Corp, but Mokuba was worried about his brother. He had been spending too much time in space, and sooner or later, the effects of that would show.

Thankfully, Seto was in the virtual reality lab. Mokuba walked over and looked at the simulation that was running, not surprised to see his brother duelling the Pharaoh yet again. From previous tests, he knew the duel wouldn’t take long.

“Big Brother!” He spoke into the comm. as his brother’s life points hit zero. “Please, let’s go home. You can continue this in the morning.” Mokuba didn’t need to see Seto’s face to know that he was frowning. “You have a board meeting tomorrow afternoon,” he added, knowing that business matters would get his attention.

“Very well,” Seto conceded, turning and joining Mokuba in the outer room. He looked tired, but he was always tired these days. Mokuba bit his lip as he followed his brother back towards the elevator leading to the ground, not sure what to say.

“The excavations in Egypt are going well,” he finally said as the elevator plummeted downwards.

“Are they on schedule?”

“Yep! Maybe even a bit ahead.”

“Good.” Mokuba looked away as his brother’s terse reply. Ever since deciding he would claim the Millennium Puzzle and revive the Pharaoh, Seto had been focused on that and nothing else. He was used to his brother being absorbed in his work, but this was a whole new level of dedication.

“How’s the virtual reality program coming along? Did you figure out the hair glitch?” Last he heard, the computer program running the simulation was having issues rendering Yugi’s hair properly.

“It can still use some adjustments.” Mokuba smiled to himself, knowing that was Seto’s way of saying the glitch was still there and infuriating him.

“I can’t wait to see it once it’s running properly! I’m sure Yugi will want to watch, too.” Pleased to have found a subject Seto would talk about, Mokuba spent the rest of the trip home peppering him with questions about the program and the duel parameters.

Three months later, they were in Egypt. The excavation was nearing its end point, and Seto wanted to ensure everything was going smoothly. Mokuba wouldn’t have minded, but they had been at the dig all afternoon, and he was hot and dusty and tired from jet lag. He hated to complain, but…

“Big Brother, why don’t we get something to eat?” There was only camp food at the site, and he knew Seto wouldn’t touch that unless he was starving. And since the dig was so far away from civilization, getting food meant leaving, which opened up the possibility of going home.

Seto’s eyes flicked away from the clipboard he held, focusing on him for a moment before he handed the clipboard to the chief archaeologist. “We’ll be in Cairo for the night. Call me if anything comes up.”

“Of course, sir,” the man said as they headed for the jet. Once strapped into the back seat, Mokuba reflected that Cairo was better than nothing, although he would have liked to go back to Domino City. Maybe tomorrow, he thought, as the sand billowed away from them as the jet rose into the deep blue sky.

A month after the Puzzle was found, Mokuba sat in Seto’s empty office, a stack of folders on the desk before him. The chair had been adjusted to his height, but the desk still felt too wide and the room too empty. Grabbing a folder, he flipped through it at random, the numbers and figures within a meaningless blur.

Seto should be dealing with this. Seto should be organizing the next tournament, ordering new rides for Kaiba Land, complaining about the slow release of Duel Monsters cards. Swivelling the chair around, Mokuba stared out the window at Domino City.

“Big Brother,” he whispered, his gaze drifting up to the space station that circled far above, ready and waiting for his brother’s return. Tears filled his eyes, and he squeezed them shut, unable to hold them back. “Big Brother, please come home!”


End file.
